Remember You
by Intothenest13
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have the nearly complete Shikon Jewel. Only one shard remains, and it's in the hands of their most elusive enemy Naraku. They continue their search together until an accident drives them apart. Sango and Miroku are on their own as Inuyasha leaves them when Kagome disappears. Amnesia is the worst. Adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Inuyasha and the gang have the nearly complete Shikon Jewel. Only one shard remains, and it's in the hands of their most elusive enemy Naraku. They continue their search together until an accident drives them apart. Sango and Miroku are on their own as Inuyasha leaves them when Kagome disappears. Is she really gone? Who will kill Naraku? Adult content. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related. (Just an idea I just had to get out. Everyone will be in character. This is a spin on what happens near the end of the t.v. show.)

Side note: For those of you reading my story Wishful Thinking, I will keep writing chapters for that one as well. This idea came to me and it's giving me writers block with my other story. I can't write anymore for WT until I get this out of my head.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun was rising, its rays cutting through the morning fog. It was almost hanami season and the trees were budding. Soon, they would bloom.

Inuyasha trailed his eyes down to the well and smiled. It would be any time now, that Kagome would return. She had been gone for three days and he had not passed through the well once to see her during that time.

Kagome was graduating from high school and needed to return for preparations and the ceremony. He and the others had known this day was coming for several moons-Kagome had told them on her 18th birthday last fall season. They were all elated that the day had finally come, but Inuyasha was certain he was the most excited.

She had invited him to go. He had declined as politely as he was able to. He wanted to give her family and friends that time with her. She had seemed disappointed, but left with a smile nonetheless.

He looks down at the trinket in his palm. It was a small carving of a dog demon, shaped with wood from his favorite branch of the Goshinboku, and hung from a long string of leather. He knew it wasn't anything worth mentioning when compared to the treasures her world had to offer, but it was the least he could do. When he had heard the others discussing giving Kagome gifts to celebrate, he knew he had to get her something as well and he wanted to out-do them. It seemed impossible since Miroku and Sango had money to buy her something. He had wracked his brain for hours thinking of something worth giving. He had almost given up until he took up residence in the tree for a night, when the idea came to him. He carved a large piece of wood from the branch and went to see Totosai that very night, knowing he could craft it into something recognizable, and was pleased with the finished product.

When Kagome's scent tickles his nose he shoves the trinket back into his sleeve and grins ear to ear as his feet hit the ground. He falls into a light sprint, reaching the well quick as ever, and lifts the young woman out with ease.

"New clothes?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kagome smiled, her eyes turned down at her shoes. She wore low rise, flared jeans and a v-neck, form fitting t-shirt, the same color as his fire rat fur. Her mother had also bought her some brown waterproof hiking boots that she was certain would kill her feet, but they were more comfortable than anything she'd ever worn.

"Yeah," she smiled, brushing her hands over her belly to straighten the shirt. "Big difference from the school uniform. But I won't be needing that anymore. How'd things go while I was gone?"

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest. "Keh. Nothing worth mentioning happened. How did things go with you?"

She bit her lip and smiled up at him as she reached out to grab one of his hands, tugging him away from the well. "Lets go find the others and I will tell you."

"Wait, Kagome," he exclaimed as he grabbed her arm with his free hand. She turned back to him with wide curious eyes. "They are still sleeping."

"Oh." She muttered as he released her arm. She looked down at his hand in hers and quickly let go.

He watched her fidget nervously with the hem of her shirt and look anywhere but at him. When she did, she opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to the punch.

"Kagome, I got you something." He hurried out as he reached for the necklace.

She faced him, her eyes wide and curious once again. He clutched it in the ball of his fist, suddenly nervous that she would not want to wear it. He stared into her eyes and somehow found his resolve. He pulled it from his palm and brought it over her head and down to rest on her neck, before sitting on the lip of the well.

"A necklace?" She asked, grasping it between her thumbs and forefingers to bring it closer for inspection. She glanced up from under her long lashes at him briefly before restoring her attention to the gift. It brought a smile to her lips.

"It's perfect." She finally says, letting it drop to hang between her breasts. She closes the distance between them in one stride and sits next to him. "Why did you get me a gift?"

He shrugged off his nerves, containing his urge to smile at her. "You said it was customary to give gifts to celebrate achievements like this. I got the wood from the Goshinboku. It was no trouble at all."

"You were listening to me after all." She teased, nudging his shoulder with hers playfully.

"Kagome!" He growls. "I _listen_ to you."

She chuckled and threw her hands up in defense. "I believe you!"

He watched her grip the necklace and look it over again, happy when she made no move to take it off. She stood and walked a few paces, turned away so he could not see her face and he noticed her hair was still trapped under the string of leather. He rose to his feet and moved behind her without a word. He stared down at the back of her head, apprehensive about touching her as always, but like always, it came naturally.

Kagome's eyes left the necklace when she felt his presence behind her. She hadn't heard him approach, but he was standing so close she could feel his energy brushing against her own. It had become addicting to her, the feel of his aura mixing with hers, so she didn't move a muscle as she prepared for whatever trick he was about to play on her.

Clawed fingers ghosted over her neck as they pulled her hair behind her back. She inhaled sharply in her surprise at the level of intimacy he was displaying, but stayed as still as she could as he pulled her hair over her shoulders to fall on her back. His fingers seemed to linger as they combed though the silky tresses.

Inuyasha licked his lips and swallowed at the sight of her bare neck as he fixed her hair. He became overwhelmed by the urge to kiss her there. He watches her hair slide and fall from his fingers, disappointed when he is no longer touching her. He stared at the back of her head, willing his nerves to come back so that he may not ruin everything. As it was, he was not nervous in her presence anymore and was very much considering stealing a kiss.

Kagome, unable to take a second more of the building tension, faced him and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest so he couldn't see her blush.

"Thank you." Was all she got out.

He had been a bit taken aback but the sudden gesture but smiled and returned her embrace, resting his chin on her head and holding her tightly. As they stood there in each others arms, his thoughts became a little more clear and-for the first time in three days-positive. He found himself looking forward to something, whatever it was. It felt like a new beginning to him-a fresh start-and Kagome would have all the time in the world now to be a part of it.

'This is going to be the best day ever.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kagome spun around quickly. The sight of the two demons fighting rose up a seething anger in her. She clenched her fists at her side and ground her teeth to keep from 'sitting' Inuyasha as he landed multiple punches to Koga's face, but only because the wolf seemed to match him every time with a kick somewhere to the half demons body. She found she couldn't take their jealous quarreling so lightly this time.

They had all been having a great day, until minutes ago when Koga appeared. He greeted her as he always did, and then kissed her cheek. That had become the new norm when he showed up, but it had been years since he called her 'his woman'. She had made him understand long ago that she was her _own_ woman, and with just a little fuss, he agreed to stop claiming her as his. He had come around much more often ever since then and he had become a very dear friend to Kagome, just like the others.

Just like the others, he brought her a gift on this day, having heard of the graduation ceremony from Sango the last time they crossed paths. It was sweet and simple, just like Inuyasha's gift. It was a dagger; the hilt wrapped in a tanned leather, the blade a polished, pearly white about 6 inches in length. He explained that it was once his, made for him by his father. It was one of his baby teeth, and would never break no matter how she used it. She had been taken aback by it, initially, and thanked him with a hug. That's was when the growling began.

She faced away from them and met the worried gaze of Miroku. He stared into her eyes, his own almost pleading her to calm down as if he could read her mind. All hell had broken loose. Inuyasha and Koga went at it after a few petty words to one another, leaving her there to seethe in her own skin and sincerely wish she had just stayed home.

Mirokus eyes were pleading her to forgive them. She looked to Sango and found the woman was only annoyed.

Sango knew Kagome would leave and nodded her understanding. "Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome watched Mirokus eyes follow the tajia as she turned and walked away from the scene back into Kaede's hut. He looked back at her, the worry gone from his face. He closed his eyes and bowed to say 'goodbye'

"I'll tell Shippo you'll be back tomorrow." He said, almost too quite for her to hear over the sounds of shouting behind her.

When he disappeared into the hut, the sounds behind her invaded her ears causing her anger to flare to new heights. With more control than she thought possible, she removed the necklace from her head and put it in the same hand that held the knife and faced them. Koga lunged at Inuyasha, the tangled two rolling a few feet before Koga pinned him on his back. Inuyasha cursed, planting both feet on the wolfs chest, kicking with enough force to send the wolf flying.

"_Damn it_!" She screamed.

Both males snapped their heads in her direction from their places on the ground at her words, their eyes wide as they stared back at her.

Kagome threw their gifts to the dirt at her feet, and both men visibly flinched as she did so.

"How the hell can you do this?" She spat, refusing to look either of them in the eyes. "We are not children anymore! Both of you are my friend. How the hell can either of you hurt one another knowing that?"

Neither of them spoke, the silence allowing Kagome's brain to come to a conclusion it never had before. She forced herself to look at them.

"You can't be friends can you?" She asked, quietly, looking back and forth between them before looking down at the discarded gifts. She was answered with silence.

"Inuyasha, take me home."

Inuyashas heart pounded in his chest. He knew this was serious. Kagome was angry, and this time, it made sense to him. He went to her side, picking up the necklace as he did, and turned his back to her. As she positioned herself she said nothing, and Inuyasha glared at Koga, letting his hatred shine through. The wolf looked away. It took every ounce of control the dog demon had to refrain from growling as they jogged past him toward the well.

Despite her anger, Kagome stole a glance back at him as Inuyasha carried her away. He was kneeling to pick up the knife where she had thrown it. She looked away, feeling guilty, and up at Inuyasha's ears. They laid flat on his head, a clear indication of his feelings. She closed her eyes. She wouldn't feel bad. They had to understand.

Inuyasha stopped at the side of the well and let go of Kagome's legs, unwillingly. He turned to face her but she was already hiking a leg over the wooden edge.

"You're just going to leave without saying anything?" He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"I'll be back tomorrow." She offered, looking down into the dark depths.

He gave her arm a quick pull and she stumbled into his chest. She pushed off of him.

"Inuyasha!" She glared up at him.

"You can't leave without this." He rushed out, holding the necklace out for her to take.

She snatched it from him but did not put it on. "Fine. Do _not_ follow me, Inuyasha. I don't want to see you."

Inuyasha watched her vanish into light and time until the well darkened, and even then, he didn't look away. His claws dug into the old wood, deep, as he warred with himself. He managed to keep himself from going after her and going back to murder Koga, and eventually he tore away from the old time portal. He leaped into the nearby Goshinboku, perched on his favorite branch to wait for her and prayed it would not be long.

* * *

Kagome made way past her family to her room, answering their questions as quickly as possible. When she reached the privacy of her room she dialed Ayumi's number. She was grateful when the young woman answered, and sighed her relief.

"Hey you. Turns out I won't be busy all day. You still wanna do something?"

'_Sure, Kagome! Let's go check out that new roller skating rink.'_

Kagome smiled. "That is perfect. Meet in an hour?"

'_See you then.'_

Kagome threw her bedroom door open and ran down the stairs, nearly running over Souta as she did so. She found her mom in the laundry room folding towels.

"Hey, I'm going roller skating with Ayumi, mom. Can you lend me some cash?"

Her mother put down the towel in her hand to fuss with her daughters hair. "Of course sweety. Maybe you'll meet some new people while you are out."

Kagome frowned at her mother. "Mom I'm tired of the opposite sex."

"I never said they had to be boys." She replied, feigning innocence. "Bring me my purse, dear."

Kagome returned from the kitchen with her mothers bag and was rewarded with 4800 yen. Kagome hugged her mother tightly, said her goodbyes and started her way to the train.

* * *

"That guy is checking you out."

Kagome scrunched up her nose at her friends comment. "Who cares."

Ayumi laughed. "Damn, Kagome. What's _that_ face for? He's cute."

"You know I don't date, Ayumi."

The girl frowned. "Kagome, one bad experience shouldn't keep you from giving someone a chance. Come on, we're adults now."

"I don't have time for it, Ayumi." She said, annoyance bubbling through.

Ayumi took a sip of her soda and nudged her friend with her shoulder. Kagome peered over at her, finding the girl giving her a knowing look. Kagome sighed.

"You aren't even fooling yourself." Ayumi said. "You know, as much as Inuyasha hurt you, it's hard to believe you stayed friends."

She watched Kagome cringe and look away. She raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, you're my friend. I know you love that idiot."

Kagome glared at her. "He's my best friend. Of course I love him." She snapped. "It has nothing to do with my love life or lack of one."

"Touch_y_!" Ayumi exclaimed. "So if you meet someone while your on vacation this summer, you telling me he ain't gonna run them off like he did Hojo our second year of high school?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. Ayumi was always the insightful one. She thought back on the incident earlier that day. Even though Koga hadn't flirted with Kagome in years, Inuyasha still went crazy when he came around. He was way too overly protective. As if she needed protecting from the wolf.

Ayumi cracked up at the memory, pulling Kagome from her thoughts.

"Poor Hojo!" Ayumi laughed. "He never saw it coming!"

"How could he?" Kaogme chuckled. "I didn't know 'Yash was picking me up or I would have sent Hojo away."

"I suppose it all worked out. His little display had all the boys scamming on you running for the hills."

"You always see the positive, Ayumi." Kagome smiled, shaking her head. "Come on. Lets go skate a little more. I've got an hour hour left before mom starts worrying."

The two of them hit the rink in sync, but Kagome quickly left her in the dust. The song 'Mr. Brightside' by a band called The Killers blasted over the speakers and a burst of nostalgia renewed her energy. She hadn't heard the song since her first year of high school. She lost herself in the song, weaving in and out of the crowds on the floor. As distracted as she was it was a wonder that she heard her friend scream her name.

She turned, her eyes searching for Ayumi, but it was too late. She felt the arms of the boy go around her neck as he crashed into her, felt the air leave her lungs, and her head bouncing off of wood before everything went black.

* * *

(Review fellow nerds. Give it to me straight! Thank you for reading.)


	3. Chapter 3

Souta watches his sisters eyes flutter and open.

"Kagome!"

The raven haired girl blinked several times before acknowledging him with a confused look. He smiled at her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're okay, sis. I'll bring the nurse and call mom-"

"Sis? Sister?"

Souta paused and mirrored her look of confusion. "Yeah, Kagome. You're my sister."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she found his eyes again. "Who are you?"

Souta's heart pounded in his chest. Something was very wrong.

"_Nurse_!"

* * *

Souta inwardly cringed. He was riding shot-gun in their mothers rented vehicle as she drove Kagome home from the hospital, and Kagome had been staring at him off and on the entire drive. He supposed she was trying her best to remember him, and this was some method she believed would jog her memory, but it was annoying.

It was late morning and the traffic was turning a fifteen minute drive into a near hour long drive. It was the third day since her accident and despite having temporary amnesia, she was in good shape. When she had woken the day before, it came to everyone's attention that she had suffered memory loss. The only reason they decided to let her go was due to the fact she could remember two people; her mother and herself. After a long day of testing, questions, and over-night monitoring, they concluded her fit for release. They gave their mother several phone numbers for therapists who may be able to help with her condition and sent them on their way.

He stole a quick glance at the woman in the back seat and found her staring studiously, out the window.

"This kind of looks familiar, mom."

Souta looked away and out his window. They were less than a block away from home now and he hoped with all of his being seeing the place jogged her memory. Inuyasha had showed up the night before looking for her. He had been too tired to deal with him and knew if he told him he'd lose another night of sleep, so he lied. He had told him she'd gone to a friends house to stay the night and didn't know when she'd be back.

He frowned. He knew he was in for it when Inuyasha came back.

"We're here." His mothers voice was sweet as always.

They all stepped out of the vehicle at the bottom of the shrine steps.

"Souta, would you help Kagome up the stairs-"

"I got it." Kagome interrupted. "It's no trouble, mom. I remember this place."

"Not completely." Souta mumbled.

Kagome stared at the strange boy who was her brother. "I'm sure I will remember you."

"I'm going to return the rental, Souta." His mother said, earning his attention. "I want you to keep an eye on your sister, and make sure you introduce her to grandpa."

"Yeah."

Souta watched his mother drive away until she was no longer in sight to face his sister. When he did he found her already a third of the way up the stairs.

"Wait Kagome!" He called, jogging to her side. She greeted him with a scowl.

"Look. I don't know how things were before, or why I can't remember you. All I know is I've got a big comfy bed in that house up there a bath tub with my name all over it. I don't need a chaperon. Run along and do whatever it is you do."

* * *

Kagome stared into the many framed pictures littering her room at the strange faces belonging to people she no longer knew. It was beyond her how she couldn't remember even one.

She had received a call from a girl named Ayumi. She had said she was calling to check on her and to apologize for their last conversation. Kagome had invited her over and was expecting her any minute. She studied the many pictures of different girls, willing herself to recognize her. It hadn't worked. She could have lost her mind if she hadn't already.

"Kagome?" A feminine voice called from behind her door.

"Ayumi?"

Her door opened revealing a pretty girl her age, smiling brightly. "You remember me?"

"Don't get your hopes up. It was just a hunch. Did you just get here?"

"Yeah. Souta just brought me up to speed. What do you remember?"

Kagome sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "My mother. This house. I was told you were there when I had the accident. What happened?"

Ayumi took a seat next to Kagome. "We were rollerskating. Sort of a celebration for you and I, for graduating high school. This guy crashed into you and you hit your head. It was that same guy that-"

Ayumi paused. "Wait. You don't remember. This guy was there checking you out. Of course, since you don't date, you wouldn't even look at him. That same guy also happens to be your assailant."

Kagome had given up wracking her brain for familiarity. She simply listened to her friends re-telling of a story she had forgotten. One thing struck a curious chord more than any other detail.

"Ayumi? Why don't I date?"

She watched her friend hold back a laugh, before she leaned in closer to whisper. "You're secretly lesbian."

Kagome leaned away from the girl, her eyes wide. "That can't be right."

Laughter burst from Ayumi, and Kagome rolled her eyes until the girl beside her regained her composure.

"I'm just kidding Kagome. It's a mystery to everyone-or everyone but me. In fact, I'm surprised a certain over-protective someone isn't here hovering over you right now. Is he too busy doing cospla?" She jokes. "Where is Inuya-"

"Cospla?" Kagome interrupts, rising to her feet looking mortified. "I do cospla?"

Ayumi snickered. "No. But Inu-"

Souta, who had been listening behind the door, entered the room abruptly. He shot Ayumi a look.

"Hey Ayumi, your mother just called. She wants you to come home. It sounded urgent."

"Is everything okay?" She asked, standing quickly.

"Dono." He lied.

He knew he would pay for that later in some waybut he didn't care. He had to get rid of the girl. The way he saw it, Kagome needed rest, not to be worked up and fretting over what happened. He was thankful when Ayumi took the bait and left quickly in her worry.

After she was gone and Kagome had laid down for a nap, he let himself laugh about the conversation he'd heard. It was pretty clear Ayumi believed Inuyasha was just some geeky guy into to cospla, and Kagome no doubt let her think it true. He tried imagining Inuyasha in different costumes but found it rather difficult.

He swallowed at the thought of the half demon. He was dead meat the next time he saw him.

* * *

Souta glared down at the back of his sisters head from his place on the roof. Her behavior was ridiculous. He had sympathized with her since she came home from the hospital. He had been understanding of what she was going through, but this Kagome was not the Kagome he knew and loved and now all he wanted was for her to be gone.

Ayumi had given Kagome the phone number of the guy who put her in her current condition and apparently he and Kagome had hit it off. For the last three days they talked on the phone for hours and when Kagome wasn't on the phone with him, she was on the phone with Ayumi talking about him. It was uncharacteristic of her to be interested in guys.

Yet, there she was with him. He wasn't ugly like Souta had hoped he would be. He was clean cut. He had brown, short, spiky hair. He wore a white t-shirt under an open short sleeve black button-up with khakis that were just a little baggy. He was several inches taller than Kagome which allowed him to look down her v-neck shirt. Souta knew if he caught him do it one more time he would knock his teeth out. It made his blood boil just looking at them. Souta, being a male himself, knew the guys game.

* * *

When Inuyasha landed at the bottom of the well in Kagome's era, excitement takes him when he discovers her scent. It was fresh, which told him she was home as he had hoped. He leaps out of the well, ready to greet her but the sound of her laughter-mixing with another male's laughter-stops him.

He takes a deep breath through his nose to calm himself but the scent of the stranger assaults his senses and he has to grind his teeth to keep from growling. Peeking through the crack in the well house doors he sees Kagome, in all her perfection, smiling up at some man he'd never seen or smelled before standing at the foot of the Goshinboku. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, exposing her throat to him. Her yellow shirt was short sleeved, and exposed her chest as well. She wore what she called 'jean shorts' and no shoes. She was standing close-too close-to the scoundrel, for his own good.

"I can't believe how beautiful you are."

The growl escaped Inuyasha's throat upon hearing his words, his claws digging into his palms. Kagome blushed and smiled a small smile. Inuyasha's feet were moving then, of their own accord, carrying him toward the pair. He walked slowly, to get his anger under control. His jealousy would drive him to violence if he let it.

"I'm going to kiss you, Kagome."

Inuyasha was less than ten paces from then when he heard the declaration. His eyes widened and he closed the distance between them in one second, grabbing the mans hand as it reached to touch Kagome's cheek.

He kept his voice low and calm, but the threatening tone was unmistakable. "Who the fuck are you?"

The human man looked up into angry yellow eyes and smirked. "I'm Haru. Can I have my arm back?"

Inuyasha let go of the strangers hand and made to speak but Kagome beat him to it.

"_Excuse_ me. Who are _you_?"

He looked at her as if she grew another head. "Kagome?"

"So, you know my name. Who are _you_?" She asked, sounding offended.

The half demon watched her look him up and down, suddenly confused.

"Do-wait-do you cospla?"

Her question threw him off guard, as it made no sense, but the sound of laughter erupting from the offender drew his attention.

"Course he does. Look at him Kagome! What a fucking loser."

Inuyasha balled a fist, ready to beat him but Kagome's giggling distracted him. She had a hand over her mouth to hide it but his great hearing had picked it up. She was amused by-by what?

Souta appeared next to him in time, calling his name over the sound of boisterous laughter.

"Inuyasha? What kind of name is that?" Haru mocked.

The half demon growled in his throat, and Souta latched onto his arm, trying to pull him away.

"Isn't Haru a girls name?" Souta pointed out.

Haru glared down at the younger boy. "Why don't you let the grown up's do the talking here, you little shi-"

Inuyasha's fist connected with Haru's mouth before he could even finish his curse. He had heard enough of his voice for one lifetime and run out of patience. He fell to the ground unconscious. Unexpectedly, Kagome pushed him with enough force to throw him off balance and Souta fell to the ground.

"You bastard!" She screamed. It made his ears go flat. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

He steeled his nerves and sneered at her. "Did you hit your head or somethin' cuz' you're acting like a crazier bitch than usual."

Kagome's hands balled into fists. "Get out of here you _freak_!"

Souta picked himself up and stood in front of Inuyasha facing his sister.

"Shut up, Kagome! He's your best friend. You can't send him away!" He explained, desperation on his face. He turned to face Inuyasha. "I'm sorry. I lied to you. Kagome was hurt badly and lost her memories that night she came back. I didn't want you to worry."

"_What_?" Inuyasha did nothing to hide his anger at Souta. His reasons meant nothing. This was serious, after all.

"Yep!"

Both conscious males returned their attention to Kagome.

"I got banged up. Yep. And I don't remember you." She went on, focusing on the strangely dressed man. "I find it odd I could forget my best friend so easily. You must not be that important. And after what I just saw, I don't want to ever see you again!"

Inuyasha clenched his jaw shut tight. If he spoke, he would say something devastating. Her words cut like a knife, but he wouldn't accept them as truth. She was just angry. He stared with intensity into her eyes, even as she passed him to kneel beside Haru who was stirring with a pitiful groans. He turned and watched her help him to his feet. Haru looked up at him with something in his eyes that resembled respect.

"Damn dude. You hit hard for a dork."

"There's a lot more where that came from."

Inuyasha ignored the harsh look that earned him, from Kagome, and instead watched Haru smirk at his warning.

"I'm going home Kagome. I'll see you around."

Inuyasha watched Kagome's spirits sink as the man made his exit but she gave no protest. He could have felt guilty if he tried, but truth was, he felt no remorse for what had happened. The only thing on his mind that worried him was the very obviously real fact that Kagome had no memory of him.

She truly had been injured-how, he would find out later-and was suffering, albeit alone, through this mess. It had been ten days since she returned and she still had not improved? This was serious and he couldn't be there for her if he tried. Certainly, she felt lost inside. He knew he had to find a way to jog her memory.

He breifly considered knocking her upside the head. In the past, when he had turned full demon, one good, hard 'sit' knocked his senses back into him. But Kagome was human. Fragile. He protected her. He couldn't ever bring himself to hurt her.

He had once. He had lost control in Kaguya's castle and went full demon. She still had faint scars where his claws had dug into her arms before she kissed him.

'Too bad I can't kiss her.' He thought, wryly. His eyes widen. 'Wait-'

He knew it was worth a shot. He knew she would 'sit' him to hell and back if it worked. He knew he would die of embarrassment, especially with Souta there to bear witness, but if it worked it was also worth it.

When she faced him once more the fire had returned. She took a step toward him, her mouth open, no doubt ready to slew a string of curses at him. He closed his eyes and silenced her with a chaste but lingering kiss.

Souta's jaw dropped at the scene before him. He had never known Inuyasha could be so dense. Kagome's eyes were wide, her body seemingly frozen in time.

Souta flinched as Inuyasha pulled away and her hand connected with his cheek. He sighed, watching her storm off toward the house. Inuyasha stood where she left him, dumbly, stunned by her reaction.

"Let her go, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Like I'd follow _that_." He spat, dropping his hand from his stinging cheek.

Souta began dusting off his pants. "Will you forgive her?" He asked, apprehensively. "When this is all over?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!" He scolded. "We should be worried about if she'll forgive me."

"For that painful-to-watch kiss?" Souta asked, rhetorically. He chuckled. "Nah. Definitely not. Chicks take that shit seriously."

"Take what seriously?"

Souta shook his head and smirked. "I heard her yesterday telling Ayumi that a boy had never kissed her before. You just ruined her whole 'first kiss' experience. A serious crime in this world, for which the punishment is exile."

Inuyasha balled a fist and knocked a knot into Souta's head, and growled. "Don't get smart with me, kid."

"Damn 'Yash!" Souta shouted, distancing himself from the hanyou's reach. "That really hurt."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Wimp. I'm going home. Kagome will come back when she has her memory back. I'll be waiting."

(Review if you're into that sort of thing. I'm sorry this update took so long. I didn't have net connection for days and days. I also had to buy a new laptop which was a pain in my ass. Hope you like the story so far.)


End file.
